


抹布mtgk

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 就是一个精虫上脑的产物
Relationships: Original Male Character/Gaku Matsuda





	抹布mtgk

这真是他人生中最荒唐的一天。当岳刚踏进厕所就从侧边被包裹类似迷药的粉末的毛巾和一只大得出奇的手捂住了口鼻和眼睛拖拽进靠得最近的隔间时他立即这样想到。他本能地去掰那些手指，抬起手肘向后撞击，脚踝和前腿骨被狠狠地踢了几记还没能缓过劲来，只好在地上拖行。  
咔嚓，隔间的门落了锁。由于迷药的效力，岳的身体渐渐瘫软下来，然而剂量不大，对于他这样一个成年男性不至于昏迷。他的上半身被狠狠地按在隔间的门板上，口鼻被松开了禁锢，原本应该是个逃脱的机会，但在他还没拿回大声呼救的力气的时候那条作为凶器的毛巾被行凶者单手翻了面，上移到眼睛的位置，展开在脑后打了个牢固的死结，让他暂且失去了视觉。紧接着预谋已久的行凶者掏出了绳子把他的双手反剪在背后绑了起来，让他除了酸软的双腿再没了反抗的力气。很快，他的脚腕也被捆了起来。  
岳真的开始慌了，能够在这么快的速度里把他擒拿住，肯定是有备而来，如果自己贸然反抗说不定会有非常糟糕的下场。毛巾十分厚实，他的眼前一片漆黑。他听到自己的声音颤抖地不像话，“你是谁？”  
“按我说的做，别想反抗。”陌生而沙哑的男性声音，这让岳十分确信自己之前与这人素不相识——最起码他从未知道过这么一号人的存在，“但我要告诉你，我是你的忠实粉丝，我从第一次看到你就想像现在这么做了。”  
岳很快感觉到自己休息时那条宽松的裤子与自己的底裤被一道扒了下来，在他还没有来得及叫出声的时候那只粗糙的大手不怀好意地在他的胯间揉了两下，把那团软肉握在了手里。“这可真是可爱。”  
“求，求你，不要……”他的意识还处于慢半拍的状态，但任凭是谁都该明白将要发生的是怎样可怕的事情，他试图扭动自己的身体逃避这样的触碰，可是他被困在门板和男人身躯之间狭小的空间里，这样的挣扎最后倒变成了他把自己不受大脑控制的渐渐勃起的下体往对方的手里送去。并且，男人哪里会在意他这点微乎其微的抗议呢，岳越是挣扎，他手上的动作就越挑逗些，很快就让这根性器在微凉的空气里颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
岳的胸口被恐惧、悔恨、不甘和畏惧填得满满的，几乎要他自己喘不过气来。他怎么能在一个大概要强奸他的人的手里硬起来呢？他死死地咬住下嘴唇，几乎要把它咬出血来。失去视觉之后他的听觉和触觉都好像强化了十倍，他听到解开皮带扣和裤子落在地上的声音，惊恐再一次擒住了他，他趁着对方撤走了在他身上的手的功夫弯曲着手腕想抓住绳结，结果由于脚下不稳向后一倒，再次仰面栽到了男人的胸前。  
“你绝对跑不掉的，岳君。”他被狠狠捏着肩膀处的软骨压回了原来的地方，不由得发出了一声短促的痛呼。在疼痛渐渐消散的同时，他感到有一根硬度粗度和热度都不容小觑的东西抵在自己的尾椎骨上，顶端沿着他的臀缝一路磨蹭，两根手指则摩挲着他肛口的括约肌。  
他要被强奸了，这个认知几乎让他的血液凝滞；加上看不到一切事物，他挣脱的可能性小到可以忽略不记。他要被强奸了，就在舞台后面的这个小小的厕所隔间里。对方像是突然意识到了什么似的，就近抓起了厕所纸卷，横着塞进了岳将要张开发出呼救的嘴里。  
“我说了，别反抗，你这坏孩子。”男人的声音里隐约染上了些怒气，“我改变主意了。我要让你受到点惩罚。”他的大拇指在油膏匣子里刮了一块粗鲁地插进岳的大腿缝，虎口深深地在那白皙的大腿上留下了鲜明的红印，接着用他的膝盖把这条缝分得更开，在抽出膝盖的同时将自己的性器挤进了进去。岳下意识地夹紧大腿，换来男人的一声轻嘶。  
“果然是很不错的腿，简直像个女人一样滑嫩，又长又漂亮，真爽……”即使有了油膏的润滑，男人过于粗大的阴茎和无休止的抽插对于岳大腿根柔软细嫩的皮肤还是太过火了些，更何况他的会阴被硬直的阴毛搔痒得难以忍受，他的睾丸甚至会被男人抽插角度的调整而被摩擦到。他的腿间已经红了一大片，像晕染开的水粉颜料一圈圈扩散。男人这番抽插不能给被侵害的这方带来任何性快感，沉沉的囊袋一下一下拍打在他的腿部，发出过分羞耻的响声，岳难堪极了，男人却极大地被取悦。  
他不知道男人什么时候会射精，但他打定了主意要在男人发泄结束后的那几秒里趁机逃跑。但他这次依旧没有如愿以偿，男人把他的性器从他被折磨到几乎马上要出血的腿间抽了出来，然后揪着岳的头发往地下按，逼迫他跪了下来。  
他嘴里的纸卷总算被拿了下来，含在嘴里的部分几乎已经全被他被迫分泌的唾液打湿了，还有不少沿着他的嘴角流了下去。岳直到这时才感觉到下巴的酸痛，他一时间甚至没有办法把嘴巴很好地合起来——不过男人的确没有打算允许他合上嘴。  
强有力的手指伸进来掰开了他的牙关，把他的舌头混乱地搅动。“听话点，给我口交，如果你敢咬下去的话——”岳的下身在折磨中渐渐软了下去，此刻却有什么又冷又硬的东西贴上来，警告式地碰了它两下，“我就会踩上来。”  
岳的身体不由自主地战栗起来，他宁愿忍受也不愿意遭受未知的可怕的疼痛，毕竟他始终不清楚对方的情况，在这样的情况下表现顺从是最安全的。他才刚点了点头，下一秒那根火热的凶器就急不可耐地捅进了他的嘴里，一股强烈的男性的腥膻味冲进他的口腔和鼻腔，几乎让他发出了干呕的声音。他想要再挣脱的时候已经被按住了后脑勺没了退路，只能强忍着不适把性器含在嘴里。  
“动动你的舌头，好好舔舔它。”男人见他僵硬着不动，不耐烦地开始发号施令，并且又动了动紧邻着他下体的那只鞋尖来警示。身不由己的岳伸出舌头，毫无章法地舔上了龟头和前段的茎身，更加浓烈的腥咸味流上了他的味蕾，那是男人前液的味道。他之前的判断并没有错，男人的肉棒粗长地惊人，为了在无法观察的困境下了解情况，他一点一点吞进去想看看这根东西有多长，结果直到涨圆的龟头抵到他的喉咙都没能丈量出来。在此期间，由于难以把握住方向，性器几次顶到他上颚和舌根的软肉，令他的泪腺不受控制地泌出了泪水。  
男人似乎对岳的这一尝试相当满意，手掌再次扣住了他的后脑，自顾自地律动起腰部，往他喉咙深处撞击。对方的呼吸变得粗重起来，依旧压低着声音，“我早就想肏这张嘴了，那么小的脸蛋，一定会被我的肉棒撑得鼓鼓囊囊，从外面都能看出我的形状来，又暖和又湿润，还会主动讨好我想把这根东西多吃下去一点。怎么，你该不会爱上这种感觉了吧？那我可得多给你一点。”  
男人暂且把自己抽出来，顶端离开口腔的时候甚至发出了清脆的一声“啵”，他弯下腰去扯开了捆在岳手腕的绳结，蛮不讲理地把他的手拽过来放在自己还没被吃下去过的茎身上，然后重新插了进去。“既然你喜欢的话，给你多摸摸，嘴上的活也别忘了，我脚下可还是你的把柄呢。”  
岳战战兢兢地重新工作起来，强忍着不适把男人的性器又吞又舔又吸，嘴巴照顾不到的地方就以手指代劳。这双在舞台上操使着诸种道具的漂亮的手，现在只落得服侍男人性器的境地。为了防止岳再次反抗，他的手腕再次被从前面捆绑了起来，又有一只大手紧紧捏住他肩膀的软骨处警惕他的任何一个举动，使得他无处可逃。  
男人的喘息愈发粗重，在他喉咙里的捣弄也愈发急促。岳只得猜想对方是不是终于要到达高潮，灰暗的脑子里重又亮起一丝光亮。他表现得更加积极顺从，几乎用上了他全部地力气去吸吮在他口中颤抖的龟头。受到如此刺激的男人拽着他的头发，狠狠地往他的咽喉抽插了最后几下，然后抽出来全部射在了他的脸上。浓厚的白浆沿着他挺拔的鼻梁和绯红的脸颊流淌，还有很多射到了毛巾和他的头发上，看起来淫荡极了。  
“演出的人应该都走了，舞台下面的整理也差不多了，应该可以走了吧？”外面传来了人两个人走动的脚步声，岳下意识地就想要叫出声，结果都被男人死死地捂住，用于挣扎的双手和双脚也被钳制得无法动弹，直到脚步声越来越远，越来越远。  
“现在没有人能听见你了。我们还有很多的时间。”岳仿佛听见了来自地狱的声音。


End file.
